


Goodnight

by angelapple



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapple/pseuds/angelapple
Summary: yamaguchi disappears, and tsukishima begins to think that his pride isn't enough.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 31





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Tsukishima calling Yamaguchi "Tashi" like from Tadashi

— “goodnight tsukki!! ^^”

How could tsukki know that is was going to be the last text he would read of him? You could never know that type of things, even if you want to. Tsukishima leaves him on read, even tho he smiles a little to himself thanks to that. It's just the normal thing for him, it's a tiny (important) detail. So the night goes normally.

But Tadashi is not there, but it's okay. Maybe he is sick, he had things to do, or he just fell asleep. How could he know that? But everyone in the team, asked him or try to call him. Even tho he isn't a regular, he always had practice just like the others…. It's a little bit surprising knowing about him not answering, he isn't the type to not do it. They think about him being a little bit too sick, it really could be. They don't have to overthink it, right? at the end, who knows?

One day,

two days,

and then a week.

Where was he? At this point, even Kei had called him. More than one time, thinking to himself about how much he misses him. How he is a important part of his day-to-day, just like voleyball. His compliments, his "sorry", him calling 'tsukki' just how he knows. How was he going to know that, if Tadashi was always with him? They were always a duo, even tho the blonde didn't like how that sounds. Yamaguchi was always hyping Tsukishima, just like the other way. They were always there, together. He always talked about pride, it's that it? Really, Tashi?

But now, it's only Kei Tsukishima. And he don't like it.

He has the team, but it's not the same without Yamaguchi.  
It's not one, without him. Not for Tsukishima.

He wants to listen to him, watch him, be with him, compliment him, watch him go stronger. How can he do that if he isn't here? If Tadashii isn't here?

— “Tashi?”

One message, the first one since then. That message Kei have full regret of not answering, not show maybe a little more for him only that time. Was that mean? What if that was the reason? Was he.. being too himself? It is him the reason?

— “Tadashi, i want to see you”

He isn't gone, right? Yamaguchi is just taking a break, he is sick. Very sick. That's why he doesn't answer calls, or messages, or go to school… Yeah. That's totally it.

So, he can check.

Yes, check. Tsukishima wants to go to his house, so he do. It's a little late, but not too much. It's a little dark, but not late. It can't be late, it really can't be. He doesn't have to run, but also have the need to. He remembers the path, but in the ends is just blurry. There is music in his headphones too, it's calm. But Tsukishima isn't. He rings, hoping a little bit too much. Inhales, and exhales. So he can watch the door open.

— I'm sorry, Tsukishima...

Kei Tsukishima was late. I was late.

It was late.

Everything suddenly was cold, and the ground was a little bit too close for how he remembered. It's blurry, and the music it still going, but now it sounds sad. And empty. 

Alone, like i am now.


End file.
